Guild War
Guild War, also known as Guild Battle (ギルドバトル) is one of the features that is offered to a guild. Its schedule is set by the guildmaster and submaster. During an event that requires BP, guild war will be automatically closed down. __TOC__ 'How to Set Guild War Schedule' Guild Setting Position.png|First, search for the "Guild Setting". Guild Battle Setting.png|Second, find Guild Battle Setting, which is also called Guild War Schedule Setting. Guild War Setting.png|Lastly, change the schedule like what you want. The yellow buttons mean you choose to have guild war that day. After finish choosing, press the green button. Press the red button for cancelling. Note: The schedule can't be change during 00:00~02:00 JST. 'Basic Knowledge' When guild war is held, the red curtain will be gone, revealing 4 guilds at each corner and a random element gate at the middle. Guild War is divided into 4 phases (all times are in JST): *Phase 1: 08:00~08:30 *Phase 2: 12:30~13:00 *Phase 3: 18:30~19:00 *Phase 4: 22:00~22:30 Even though guild war is only open for 30 minutes at a time, you will still be given extra time to finish your attack past the actual schedule. The lost time given to finish the attack is 5 minutes after the phase ends. Therefore, if the attack time passes 5 minutes (22:35~) after the end of the phase, the GP gained from the battle will not be included. During guild war, there are 3 actions that can be done, which are reinforce, pray, and attack (sortie). 'Reinforce/Cheer' Reinforcing is for raising the initial SP used for attacking other guilds. It costs 25 BP to raise a minimum of 200 SP (without role) and gain minimum 500 GP without combo. 'Pray' Pray is for raising seed monster defense. It costs 15 BP to raise 2.5% HP and 0.25% Attack (without role) and gain a minimum of 400 GP without combo. In S+/SS wars, the default pray value is increased to 5% HP and 0.5% Attack. At the end of each phase (except phase 4), half of the pray value from previous prays will be carried over to the next phase. 'Attack' Attacking is the main way of getting Guild Points (or GP), by looting a specific percentage from other guilds or getting points from gate. The amount of GP stolen is influenced by the other party's defense (pray percentage). The percentage can be seen after finishing an attack. When starting an attack, 1% is subtracted from the attacked guild's total pray, even if the attack is cancelled. In this way, you can monitor the number of incoming attacks to better lead the guild. ''Attacking Multiple Targets'' You can attack a maximum of 3 targets at once (gate is counted as a target). If for example 3 targets are chosen, 3 defense monsters will appear at the same time. The way how to chain 3 targets will be explained using the pictures below. :Under construction. ''Difficulty'' The GP stolen will depend on the difficulty chosen by the attacker. There are 3 modes of difficulty: Normal, Hard, and Very Hard. These are the list of pet appearance time period and GP looted: *S Rank and Below **Normal: 1.5% GP, rescue time 120 seconds. **Hard: 1.75% GP, rescue time 80 seconds. **Very Hard: 2.0% GP, rescue time 40 seconds. *S+, SS Rank **Normal: 0.5% GP, rescue time 120 seconds. **Hard: 0.75% GP, rescue time 80 seconds. **Very Hard: 1.0% GP, rescue time 40 seconds. About rescue time: When one wave of monsters haven't been finished off before the rescue time expires, the next wave of monsters will appear, stacking with all unfinished previous waves. ''Time Bonus'' You can commit one attack as long as you want, but finishing an attack quicker will also give bonus GP if finished within 20 in-game minutes: GP gained is calculated using this formula: * 1 target: GP loot = (1000 + combo + looted GP) * time bonus * 2 targets: GP loot = (2000 + combo + looted GP from 2 guilds) * time bonus * 3 targets: GP loot = (4000 + combo + looted GP from 3 guilds) * time bonus The time bonus counted from 0s (at battle start) starts at 100.8%, and decreases by 0.084% with each second elapsed (0% at 20 minutes). Retrying If you fail your strike by "letting" your main character Yuu get hit, your strike will be treated as failed and you will be prompted to either retry (using 1 diamond or 2 BP pots) or retreat. By retrying, you will start battle with a huge load of SP and all your remaining units which didn't get hit, and wave counted start to the 1st boss available to you. Resetting If you close out of the application mid-strike or quest and reopen it, you will (normally) be prompted to restart the strike or quest or cancel out of it. While this won't allow you to change your party or seeds, this can be done during lost time, allowing you a restart if you mess up in other ways. 'Combo' Combo is the additional GP added to the amount gotten from reinforce and pray. That means if the combo is 500, each reinforce will give you 1000 GP and each pray 900 GP. Combo is done by having a minimum of 2 players commit either reinforce or pray in turns. Higher combo tends to give lower default reinforce and pray GP. A 2000 combo may not give 2500 GP by reinforcing and 2400 GP by praying. For example, player 1 reinforced once. Combo will be raised by 1. Player 2 reinforced after player 1. Combo will be raised by 1 again. If player 1 reinforced twice and player 2 didn't reinforce in the middle, combo won't be raised, but it will be raised by 1 if after the 2 reinforce, player 2 commit a reinforce. There is no limit to how high the combo can reach, so this can be used as an advantage or not; it depends on the user's tactic. 'Guild Defense' Defense_Pet.png Inside_Defense_Pet.png Guild Defense consists of maximum 5 seed monsters that can only be set by the guild master and submaster. The monster will come one by one with specific time period which depends on the difficulty set by the attacker. The guild defense's power is affected by the percentage amount of pray. Not only that, the monsters' power will also be determined by their appearance time during guild war. :Still under construction. 'Title/Role/Duty' Roles can only be appointed by the guild master'''and '''guild submaster. There are a total of 6 roles in the game. Here are the list of titles and their effects: *'Reinforce Leader' (Max. 2 members): Each reinforce raises from 200 SP to 300 SP. *'Reinforce Member' (Max. 5 members): Each reinforce raises from 200 SP to 250 SP. *'Pray Leader' (Max. 2 members): Each pray raises from 2.5% to 3.5% defense (S rank and below). **5.0% to 6.0% defense (S+, SS ranks) *'Pray Member '(Max. 5 members): Each pray raises from 2.5% to 3.0% defense (S rank and below). **5.0% to 5.5% defense (S+, SS ranks) *'Attack Leader' (Max. 2 members): ※The raised GP will change according to league. ::: Normal Mode: From 1.5% raises to 2.5% loot. ::: Hard Mode: From 1.75% loot raises to'3.0%' loot. ::: Very Hard Mode: From 2.0% loot raises to 3.5% loot. *'Attack Member '(Max. 5 members): ::: Normal Mode: From 1.5% raises to 2.0% loot. ::: Hard Mode: From 1.75% loot raises to'2.5%' loot. ::: Very Hard Mode: From 2.0% loot raises to 3.0% loot. 'Gate' The sphere in the middle of the cross-section is called the gate. The Gate is included as a target during attack. The Gate's defense monster are randomly picked from the monsters available in Monster Lottery pool. While the gate's defense monsters are chosen at random, their element will match the color of the gate. *Red: Fire *Blue: Water *Green: Wind *Yellow: Light *Purple: Dark 'Bar' As you can see, bellow the gate, there is a bar below the sphere. The bar indicates the gate's size: * 1 bar: S size - 25% * 2 bars: M size - 50% * 3 bars: L size - 75% * 4 bars: XL size - 100% When any guild reinforces or prays, a proportion of their combo point and pray value with be absorbed by the Gate by their corresponding percentage shown above. About pray value: Unlike guilds' pray values which decrease by half each passing phase (except 4th), the Gate's pray value will be constant until the end of the war. So it's wise to launch a mock-up strike into the Gate to estimate its pray before deciding to pick Gate as an attacking target. Rewards :(Currently outdated, there is not enough data to update this section. But all war rewards (except dia pieces) are doubled in 8/2017 war update). Guild War's daily rewards include gold, medals, rare medals (during Rare Medal Week), and diamond pieces. Monthly rewards include more gold, medals, epic or above rarity runes, and enhance stones, depending on your ranking at the end of the month. Monthly rewards can be checked on the in-game ranking board. Reward Details: The same amount of medals will be rewarded to all members. Gold will be distributed depending on the BP ranking of all members within a guild, as shown in the following table: At the end of the war, there is also a reward for players who gained most GP and players who used the most BP in the war. The following table gives details about these rewards: Rate Your guild's rate determines its league, which in turn determines matching and rewards. Its rate will go up or down depending on its place at the end of GW. Keeping control of guild rate is a tactic that many guilds use to retain streak. The following is a fluctuation list of GW rates. Rank By joining guild war, you will be able to earn GRP (Guild Ranking Point), which is used for ranking every month. GRP gained is also literally equal to your medals earned in guild war. GRP can be gained in every phase of the war. The first 3 phases will have GRP gained as follows: The last phase will have GRP gained as follows: Streak By joining a war, your streak (連勝) will change. It indicates how many wins your guild has accumulated in a row. Having a streak will give your guild a multiplied value of rewards after phase 4. Details are as follows: Your streak will be changed depending on your position after phase 4. * 1st place: treat as a win, streak +1 * 2nd place: treat as a win, streak +1 * 3rd place: treat as a tie, streak +0 * 4th place: treat as a lose, streak resets to 0 Category:Guild Category:Game Features